Stuck In The Naruto Universe
by Cookiepielove1112
Summary: Three average girls ,fangirls of the akatsuki and obsessive about Naruto, suddenly get sucked into the Naruto-verse.Will they be able to survive? we will find out.Might be rated M for hidan and some lemon later on.


_**Stuck In the Naruto!**_

_**OC: Tai Valentora**_

_**Age: 17**_

_**Hair color: Black with purple highlights**_

_**Height: 4"12**_

_**OC: Ashlee Montoro**_

_**Age:16**_

_**Hair color: Mocha-brown**_

_**Height: 5"4**_

_**OC: Binnie Washington**_

_**Age: 18**_

_**Hair color: Dirty Blonde**_

_**Height: 5"2**_

_**I don't own Naruto, just the .**_

_**Chapter 1: A strange Portal**_

"Oi, studying late sure sucks like hell." Tai said as she rose up from her bed, tired and lazy as usual.

She was never a morning person, and she sure isn't fond of little sisters.

"_**Ate!***_are you awake already?" Tai's little sister, Shia said, knocking the door. Tai could feel her blood boiling."Shia, im coming out!" Not so much sisterly love.

As soon as she picked an outfit, fixed her semi-short and semi-long black hair, and did her make-up and got her bag, she went down to breakfast. Her single mom, working hard as hell, was her idol in some akward but dependable way.

"Tai, _**anak***_, could you pass the the milk carton?" Tai's mom, Victoria, asks. "Sure mom, is it in the fridge?" Victoria nods. Taking the milk carton, she sets it on the table and takes a piece of she

munches on the toast, she takes a look at the clock._ Shit, i'm late! _She thought. "Mom, I gotta go to school!" Victoria rushes and gives her daughter the lunch. She also gives a pepper spray bottle. "Mom,I

don't think i'll be needing this..." Tai says, concerned. "Dear, I want you to be careful." Victoria says in a serious tone. "I will be." Tai hugs her mom goodbye, and rushes off to highschool.

As Tai walked, she met up with Ashlee, walking with her big brother, Joseph. "Hey Ashlee~!" Tai

exclaims, waving to Ashlee. Ashlee looks to where Tai is, and waves back." What's up, Chika?" Tai

laughs. Joseph just scowls and murmurs "Idiot.." as Tai went up to them and starts walking with them.

"Did you see the new episode of Na-Roo-tou*?" Ashlee asks. "Yeah, and you pronounce it Na-Ru-tou"

Ashlee shrugs. "Who cares? Who's your favorite Akatsuki?" Tai pondered, thinking of all the Akatsuki members."I have to say... Hidan." Ashlee nods her head." He's hot, but I love hot piece of wood~" Ashlee says, licking her lips. Tai gives her a what-the-hell-are-you-thinking-now look. "What?

I'm not the one making dirty fanfictions about Hidan fucking your brains out" Ashlee states. Tai blushes a bright-red crimson."H-hey! Not so loud!" Ashlee chuckles."Oh well~ Hey there's Binnie...

What is she holding?

Binnie sees Ashlee, Tai , and Joseph coming up form the block. She puts a witchcraft book in her bookbag. She walks up and joins them, going up the steps to the highschool. At lunch, Binnie dishes

about a witchcraft book she got from her grandmother. "Hey guys, check this out!" she says as she hands the book to Tai and Ashlee. "Cool! Where'd you get this Binnie?" Tai exclaims, apparently in awe. Ashlee just stares at the creepy monkey on the cover."...Creepy monkey." Ashlee says. Binnie

rolls her eyes."Wanna make the portal at the parking lot guys?" Ashlee and Tai exchanged looks, and Tai and Ashlee answer in unison, "Im in."

As they got to the parking lot, she takes out a strange black chalk and draws inscriptions on the ground, following the book's orders. She then places the girl's three names on one side, and the realm they want to go this case, it was the Naruto realm.

"Binnie, are you sure you got this?" Tai said, a little nervous. "Don't worry Tai, since when was Binnie

Not sure of a plan?" Ashlee says. Tai nodded, aware that Binnie was serious when it comes to plans. "Guys, hold ride's gonna be rough." They all hold hands as they soon Go into a dark abyss, surrounded by darkness.

_**Read and review, please! **_

_**I want your opinion so I could make better stories **_

_**and entertain you guys better.**_

_**Tai: She doesn't own Naruto, but she wish she did. =D**_

_**Ashlee: But she does own me, Tai, and Binnie.**_

_**Binnie: Read&Review, before I sick my crazy waffles on you.**_

_**Everyone else: O.o"**_


End file.
